Technical Field
The present invention relates to ink, an ink cartridge, an ink jet recording device, an ink jet ink printed matter, a compound, and a composition.
Background Art
An ink jet recording system is known as a method of forming an image on a recording medium, typically paper. The ink jet recording system has an excellent consumption efficiency and excellent resource saving properties, resulting in low cost of ink per recording unit.
In recent years, ink jet recording system using ultraviolet curing ink has become appealing.
JP-2009-67926-A discloses an ink composition for ink jet recording and the ink composition contains: (A) aliphatic(meth)acrylate compound having a secondary hydroxyl group; (B): a compound having a nitrogen atom and a polymerizable unsaturated bond in its molecule; and (C): a radical polymerization initiator.
JP2009-144057-A discloses an ink composition for ink jet recording containing: (A): a polymerizable compound and (B): a radical polymerization initiator. As the polymerizable compound (A) contains a polymerizable compound (A1) having a polymerizable unsaturated bond and an amino group in its molecule. In addition, the ratio of a mono-functional polymerizable monomer to the total amount of the polymerizable compound (A) ranges from 90% by weight to 99.9% by weight and the ratio of a multi-functional monomer to the total amount of the polymerizable compound (A) ranges from 0.1% by weight to 10% by weight.
Although these are successful to some degree, a compound having excellent polymerization property and photocurability with less odor and small viscosity is demanded.